1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved method and apparatus for removing abandoned marine platform jackets and like fixed platforms from the seabed. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to improved method and apparatus for removing jackets and like fixed platforms from the seabed by employing a specially configured explosive charge that is place inside of the hollow legs of an abandoned jacket or fixed platform, (e.g. oil well, oil production platform or the like) wherein the apparatus is adjustably positioned inside legs of differing diameters and wherein a partial angular segment of the leg is cut at a time.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the offshore oil and gas well drilling industry, there are a large number of fixed platforms that have been installed over the years in the fragile marine environment. These platforms typically involve the use of a structural steel frame or "jacket" that is comprised of a plurality of hollow tubular members, many of which are vertically oriented. In order to anchor the jacket to the seabed during installation, elongated hollow piling members are place through the vertical leg portions of the jacket and thrust downwardly into the seabed.
After a number of years of use, these offshore oil and gas well drilling platforms and production platforms can become obsolete. Under relevant laws, they are necessarily removed since they are a hazard to navigation. One of the methods of removing offshore oil and gas well drilling platforms and production platforms requires that the legs of the jacket or platform be severed well below the mud line. The remaining portion above the cut can be lifted from the seabed using a crane. The jacket or platform can be placed on a barge for later disposal at a suitable scrap yard or like site.
One of the problems that has faced the offshore oil and gas well drilling industry is the removal of obsolete or abandoned platforms without adversely effecting the surrounding marine environment. Typically, offshore marine environments are very delicate and should necessarily be minimally impacted by a method that is used to remove a fixed platform or production platform.
Another problem that faces a salvage company is excess expense and danger if a diver must cut the legs one at a time with an underwater cutting torch.